Unversed Heart
by FenixWarriorBrX13
Summary: imagine that your father disappeared when you were too small to remember correctly and now you have to find him, while fighting your own heart, which filled itself with darkness and negativity over the time along with helping your friends to save the worlds; story better than summary ON HIATUS FOR SOME TIME
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own kingdom hearts, only my OC**_

 **Hi everyone, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, this is the story of a boy that became friend of Terra, Aqua and Ventus of the Birth By Sleep**

 **I also would want to thanks everyone that is reading my other fanfic story 'Transformers Prime – Shadow Hunters' and thanks for the kind reviews and ask you all to join the poll I'm doing on my profile to choose who will appear next in that story, so thank you for your time and good reading**

 _ **Chapter one:**_

In a bedroom a boy, thirteen year old, messy short brown hair, with silver eyes, was looking to the ceiling not caring for anything else

"…*deep breath*…" 'This sucks' he thought and closed his eyes

*knock* *knock*

"Daniel, the dinner's ready, wash your hands and come" Daniel's mother said

'Better than nothing' "ok, I'm going" and he went to dinner

Daniel went down the stair and to eat and

"… Did you wash your hands?"

"I did Douglas, so stop bothering me" Daniel said angry to Douglas

"Daniel!" his mother scold him

"What? He's not my father nor has the right to speak to me that way, he's just a j-" Daniel started saying upset

"Watch your mouth-" Douglas said

"Stop you two!" Daniel's mother said "Apologize you two" she ordered "Now!"

Douglas said to Daniel "Sorry kid"

"… Whatever…" Daniel said

"Daniel!" his mother scold him again

"… sorry" Daniel finally said

"Look Daniel I know I'm not your father but you can't treat me like I'm trying to replace him" Douglas said putting a hand on his shoulder, just to Daniel slap it away

"I know that already, you just want to boss me around!" Daniel yelled and ran away

"… Teresa… what I have to do to him?" Douglas asked his wife

"Douglas you know him, his father disappeared when he was five and ever since he closed himself to everyone, even to me he barely speaks" Teresa said

"But acts like I'm trying to take his father place and that's not what I'm trying to do, I just want to be his friend and help him overcome the loss, that's all" Douglas said a little sad and Teresa put her hand on his shoulder

"He's just like his father he never let something important to him go or be forgotten, but just like his father he take that to an extreme" Teresa said to try help her husband "why don't you go talk to him, try talking to him about something" she suggested

"… alright, I gonna see what I can do" Douglas said and went after Daniel

*knock* *knock*

"Daniel, open the door, please" Douglas said and knocked a few more times "Daniel, please I just want to talk" Douglas said and knocked a few more times "… alright I'm going in" he annunciate and entered "Look I'm sorry I talked to you like that, so I'm trying to be-" Douglas started saying while closing the door, but when he looked to Daniel, he wasn't there and the window was open "…. Oh no…" he said and opened the door again "TERESA! DANIEL… HE'S… GONE!" he yelled while running to the front door

"What?" Teresa asked not believing what her husband said going after him

"I went to talk to him but he wasn't in his room and the window is open a-a-a-and his bag is missing" Douglas said "what have gotten in that kid to run?"

"We need to go after him" Teresa said already opening the door

Somewhere far away

"*breathing heavily*…" 'I'm not staying there with him' Daniel thought 'Mom… why you did this to dad? You said you love him but you married with that guy… why?' he went with his thought until he ended up in an alley

Daniel stopped there to rest a little and looked to the stars, remembering his father's words

 _Flashback_

His father and him, when he was five, where outside looking to the stars

"There" his father said pointing to one of the stars "you see that one?"

"Hu-um" Daniel said "What is that one dad? Is that star another world?" Daniel asked

"*chuckles* yes son that star is another world" his father said happily

"Dad?"

"Hum?"

"Why do stars and worlds shine just in the night?" Daniel made an intelligent question that made his father look to him surprised

"Well… you remember the stories I told you about hearts and lights?"

"Yeah you said that every heart is filled with light and that light glows in the sky showing us that no matter what or where we are there's always a light to guide us"

"That's right" his father said happily "And remember, no matter where you are or how bad things are, there will always be a light there to guide you" he added smiling

 _End of flashback_

"…" 'If there's a light out there to guide me… please…' Daniel was saying mentally and raised his hand in the air trying to reach the stars "Please… help me…" Daniel said crying "Father…" and suddenly a flash hit Daniel's eyes from the side "Argh…" Daniel covered his eyes but looked to where the light came "…Hum?... Wah- what's that?"

A strange light portal appeared dimly glowing, Daniel stood up and went there to see what was that; at first he was hesitating to reach it, but finally touched the portal, when he did so the portal started to grow until it swallowed him

"Aaaaahhhhhh…" Daniel opened his eyes and saw himself in a strange place, the alley where he went was gone and in it's place the was a large area with two pillars holding circular objects by a chain "… where… am I?" Daniel asked then started to think 'that thing… it appeared when I was calling for my father… perhaps…' "He sent that to me?" Daniel asked himself all happy "This means he's alive and I can find him!" Daniel started looking around and found a huge building "what a weird looking building… perhaps he's there!" Daniel went as fast as he could to that place

Arriving there he saw that the place was much bigger from up close, he went to the door and knocked a few times, moments later someone opened the door a teenager, looking eighteen, brown spiky hair, wearing a sort of samurai pants and with an gauntlet in his arm, came looking to him

"… hello, can I help you?" the teenager asked

"Hum…" Daniel felt uneasy, since he wasn't much of talking, so he had some problems when it was to talk with other people "I…"

"Is something wrong?" the teenager asked "What's your name?" he asked "I'm Terra, nice to meet you" Terra said smiling

"…D-Daniel" he whispered

"What? I couldn't hear you" terra said

"D-d-d-dan… d-dani- dnie" Daniel was trying to say but was not going well, then he breathed and tried again this time he tried saying louder "I', DANIEL, NICE TO MEET YOU TOO" he bowed and noticed he yelled

"… erm… did… did I said something to scared you?" Terra asked somewhat thinking that he was doing something to scared Daniel

"Terra! What going on? Who there?" someone else from inside asked while running down stairs

"Ven, uh… this is Daniel…" Terra said putting a hand on the back of his head "I don't know why but he's afraid of me" Terra added a little down

"Hum? Afraid of you?" Ven asked looking to the down-headed boy "…Hum… hi, I'm Ventus but you can call me Ven" Ven said trying to look to Daniel's face "Why your face's all red?"

Daniel's face was indeed red, but of shame, for yelling to someone that was trying to be nice with him

"What's going on down there?" a girl coming down the stairs asked

"Oh, hi Aqua, did you heard him too?" Ven asked

"Who?" Aqua saw Daniel, still down-headed "oh hello what's your name?" she asked

"His name his Daniel" Terra said "and he seems to be a little off mind now"

"What we're gonna do?" Ven asked and then had an idea "hey do you want to come in?"

"Hum?" Daniel looked up with his face back to the normal and then he looked to everyone in front of him "…uh… s-s-sure"

"Great!" Ven said happily "come on" he gestured to Daniel to enter

"What are you doing here?" Aqua asked

"Are you looking for someone or something?" Terra asked

"Why were you wandering around this late at the night?" Ven asked

"I'm looking for my father" Daniel said

"Your father? How does he looks like?" Aqua asked

"I don't know… I haven't seen him since I was too small to remember correctly his face, that's why I'm looking for him" Daniel said sadly

"Sorry I-" Aqua was apologizing

"It's ok, really and I know he's here"

"How?" Terra asked

"He sent something shining to bring me here" Daniel said

"What was it?" Ven asked

"It was-"

"is somebody there with you three?" a voice of a man asked

"Oh Master, it is Daniel he came here looking for someone" Ven said going to Daniel's side as his master was coming down the stairs

"…hmm…" the Master looked to Daniel up and down "Tell me, are you a heart of light? Or a heart of darkness? Be aware for if you are a heart of darkness you are not welcome in here" he asked holding a weapon pointed to Daniel, scaring him

"I… I… I… I… I don't know" Daniel said scared "… I'm just… I'm just looking for my father, so we can go home and be a family again" Daniel said looking down

Ven, Terra, Aqua and their master looked to Daniel, then to one another, deciding what they have to do

"Very well then, if you mean no harm you are welcome in here" their master spoke and held down his weapon, Daniel looked to it and saw what was, it was a big old key that somewhat reminded him of a similar one he saw on his father's hands

"…" Daniel looked to that key and something hit his head making him faint

"Daniel!" Ven cried when he saw him falling

 **This is the end of the chapter, I know I didn't done a great work with this one, but it is the first time I write a Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so I wasn't of how to start it**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave your review**

Fenix X13… Logging out…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone, sorry for the delay (I was working on my other fic: transformers prime – shadow hunters), so on the last chapter, I introduced my OC: Daniel, well just to make it clear I'm a big fan of BBS (Birth By Sleep) so some of my fic will be in BBS timeline or bring characters from there**_

 _ **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, only my OC**_

"Rrmm…" Daniel started to wake up, but his head was heavy and was hurting, he put both his hands on it "what… argh…" Daniel tried to sit on the bed

"Hey don't force yourself, you're not completely healed" Daniel heard a voice saying

For second he was confused, and then he remembered the events of last night, with a shock he jumped out of the bed, just to start falling, when his face was just inches close to the ground, he stopped falling when he felt someone holding him

"*struggling*come on, stand up for yourself *struggling* I… can't keep holding you up forever" It was Ventus voice and he was holding Daniel so he couldn't fall flat on his face

"… Sorry!" Daniel realized the situation and tried to stand for himself, but the moment he tried, he stepped on Ven's foot, making Ven release him to hold his injured foot making Daniel fall again with him using Ven as a support

"Ouch"

"Ough… hey get offa me, you're choking me" Daniel said as he realized that Ven fell on his face

"Hum?... Sorry!" Ven noticed what happened and stood up, only to stumble in Daniel's arm, which grabbed his leg and fall back on the floor "Ouch… hey what's the big idea?" Ven asked a little upset while sitting on the ground

"… Sorry, I thought I grabbed the foot of the bed…" Daniel said sitting on the ground "…*breathing* I… "

"Hum?"

"I saw that your master was holding a weapon, what was it?" Daniel asked focusing on the strange key looking sword he saw yesterday, he wasn't 100% sure but he already saw a similar one on his father's hand the day he disappeared, so if Ven's master had one then he might know where Daniel's father is "I am pretty sure that it looked like a key, a giant sized key"

"… Well… ugh…" Ven was looking like he wanted to tell, but something was holding him and someone else entered the room, making Ven never even start explaining anything

"Ven, it's better you- Oh! Good morning Daniel" Aqua said as she was entering the room, then she noticed both boys sitting on the ground "… why are you two sitting on the ground?"

"It was my fault" Daniel said "I woke up in panic and tried to stand, but I fell and thanks to Ven I didn't hit the floor, but I stepped on his foot in the process, making us both fall flat on the ground and when we tried to stood up again I accidentally grabbed his leg for support and the rest you can picture" Daniel explained the whole situation to Aqua, who was stunned for him be talking more normally, since yesterday's night he wasn't even capable of speaking that calmly

"Daniel… are you feeling better?" Aqua asked

"…Yes… Why…?" Daniel asked back no understanding Aqua

"You fainted yesterday and when we saw you were having a fever and was with your whole body burning from it, are you really sure that you're fine?" Aqua explained worried placing a hand on Daniel's forehead "Your fever… it's… gone" she said stunned 'how is that possible? He was sick last night and now he's just fine, who is he?' Aqua thought

"Hum… Aqua?" Daniel asked, since Aqua didn't took her hand out of his forehead and was staring at him

"OH! S-s-sorry" Aqua realized what she was doing and took her hand out

"… Aqua I have a question for you and Ven" Daniel said making Ven sweatdrop and Aqua look to him with a curious face "Was you master holding a key like weapon yesterday?" that made Aqua feel a bit uncomforted

"Well… I think it's better the master tell you this, but why are you asking about it?" Aqua said looking to know why was Daniel so interested in their master's keyblade

"I was too small to remember, but I am certain that the day my father disappeared he was holding a weapon that was similar to the one your master have" Daniel said

With those words echoing on their ears, Aqua and Ven where thinking on an answer, but someone else entered the room, it was Terra and by the looks he had, he overheard everything

"Are you sure?" Terra said, leaving everyone in the room confuse "About your father holding that weapon" he explained

"Positive, it wasn't exactly like his, but it was the same type of weapon" Daniel said frowning at Terra's question 'why didn't he believed? I'm no liar'

"Wow, wow, slow down there, I just wanted to confirm" Terra said with his hands raised in an apologetic way "But if what you said, is true, then…" Terra started saying and looked to Aqua and Ven "… we will need to tell this to master" he finished

"What?" Ven said shocked

"Terra, are you certain?" Aqua said standing up

"The master probably won't too happy, but he will be glad with this" Terra said with his arms crossed

"… What are you talking about?" Daniel said already taking two steps back to try run away

"We-"

"You!" Aqua interrupted Terra correcting him

"… *sigh* ok, **I** am thinking about telling my master about what you told us and see if he accepts you as his apprentice as well as us" Terra explained

"… Not interested" Daniel said before hitting on Terra, making him fall, and running through the corridor as fast as he could

"Daniel! Wait!" Aqua cried

"I'll go after him!" Ven said and went after Daniel

"*grunts of pain*… that… hurts…" Terra said standing up holding his stomach

"Well… you deserved" Aqua said earning a glare from Terra that was saying 'what do you mean?' "Come on Terra, he don't know us enough to trust us and you know how the master is like, so it would be better if we first try to become his friends, then we could try as the master for that" Aqua explained and Terra just lowered his head

"You're right… *sigh* … I'd better go after him too, it's my fault after all, and you go and try to distract the master, ok?" Terra said already leaving the room, so Aqua couldn't complain about his plan

"… *sigh* Terra… you are a silly airhead, you know" Aqua said before going after the master

Somewhere else in The Land of Departure

"Daniel!" Ven yelled

"Daniel!" Terra yelled, but no one answered

"Good job you airhead, you scared him" Ven said

"Oh! I scared him?" Terra asked raising an eyebrow "Well how would I know he would react like that?"

"Well, yesterday, the master pointed his keyblade to him and now you were planning to make him his apprentice, even a rock would be smarter than that" Ven was really pissed off for Terra scaring someone with something stupid

"*sigh* you right, I messed up" Terra said placing his hand on the back of his head "Daniel! Look, I'm sorry, I thought that you weren't scared with my master, I'm truly sorry, please come back!" Terra yelled not expecting Daniel to hear nor anything, but something unexpected happened, Daniel came out of his hiding

"You're serious?" Daniel asked

"Yes I am serious, I thought that since your father was like us, then you probably is one too" Terra said

"Us?" Daniel asked not understanding anything, then Terra looked to Ven and he got his point and then both showed Daniel their keyblades "You two have one of these too?" he asked with his eyes wide open with shock

"Yeah, pretty cool, right?" Ven asked

"I hope you understand now, I was thinking if you have one too" Terra said

"I don't have one, and if I have I probably left it back at my home, so I wouldn't be capable of showing it" Daniel said a little sad

"Keyblades are special, Daniel, they always come to you" Ven said and threw his keyblade away "Look to it" he said and held his hand open towards it, and with a flashlight Ven's keyblade disappeared and reappeared in his hand

"… They… can… do… that?" Daniel asked completely stunned by what he saw

"Yeah! Pretty awesome, right?" Ven said striking the air

"…" Daniel didn't said anything and looked down

"Erm… Daniel?" Terra said while getting near him to see why he lowered his head 'I hope he's not crying nor anything'

"…" Daniel raised his head and looked to Terra's keyblade "… c-c-can I-I-I…" Daniel tried to say pointing to Terra's keyblade

"You want to hold it?" Terra asked and Daniel nod 'yes' "well, if was by me it was fine, but this thing isn't like any other weapons that we can all touch, it's like a… a…" Terra tried to explain

"The keyblades can only be wielded by those they have chosen" a voice said and the three boys turn in the direction of the voice to see their master and Aqua standing there "the only way to know if you are a keyblade chosen is to test yourself in face of a great darkness or danger" the master said

"Well master, it's not the only way, there is another" Aqua said making Daniel confuse "Terra let him hold you keyblade, please?" she asked, Terra was a bit confuse but did what he was told to do

"Here you go" he said while handing his keyblade to Daniel

Daniel grabbed the keyblade, hanging it above his head, and then he stretched his arm pointing the keyblade forward. He wasn't understanding and looked to Terra to ask him what should he do, but instead he saw Terra, Ven and their master looking to him, completely stunned

"W-w-what did I do?" Daniel asked stepping back

"… this is… mostly unusual…" the master said with a hand on his chin, and then he raised his head "… it seem that you are, indeed, a keyblade chosen one…" he said which made the others happy "… however…" that already dropped their spirits "*deep breath*… I will have to contact master Xehanort to decide who will be his master"

 _Xehanort…_

That name made Daniel shivers and sweatdrop, but why that name did that? At the bottom of his memory he was sure he already heard that name before. But where and when? These questions would have to wait, right now he have to deal with the master.

"With all respect" Daniel said, getting everyone's attention "… I'm not letting you decide with whom I will stay" he took a battle stance but it somehow was looking wrong and open, he was holding Terra's keyblade in a reversed grip and behind him, his other hand was close and in front of him

"… I will not fight you" the master said looking firmly to Daniel

"But you want to decide with who and where I will stay!" Daniel yelled before jumping to attack him

The master summoned his keyblade and blocked Daniel's attack with ease. He jumped avoiding another attack; he shot a fire spell from his keyblade, which both surprised and took Daniel off guard, but the young teen avoided being hit by the fireball and rushed for another attack. The master was sure that this attack would allow him to knock Daniel out. Daniel's keyblade was almost hitting the master's when he suddenly turned in the other direction hitting the master on the side, but that was just the beginning of a series of strikes that hit the master in the leg, in the shoulder, in both sides of his body again and then the last strike send him flying backwards. Daniel was sweating, exhausted for the sudden adrenalin rush and he felt something hitting his head, he released the keyblade and grabbed his head yelling in pain as a voice spoke on his head.

Daniel fell on the ground unconscious again; Terra went to get him while Aqua and Ventus went to get their master

"Master" Aqua called as she approached him

"Master? Master? Are you alright?" Ven asked shaking his master a bit, at first he didn't show any signs of waking, and then he growled and placed a hand on his forehead where Daniel had hit him

"What happened?" he asked then he remembered something, something important "that combat style!" he said trying to get up but his wounds stopped him

"You have seen it before?" Ven asked

"What was that style master?" Aqua asked

"I've never seen anything like that in the archives before" Terra added while approaching his master with Daniel in his arms

"It belongs to a keyblade chosen one who I met once, he is- was Master Xehanort's formal apprentice, he had a strange keyblade, that is not like any known keyblade of the archives." The master looked to the boy "and his combat style…" the master mummed something then stood up "get him to a room and keep a watch over him, after what I said he will not be planning to listen to any of us. I will train him for something, if he feel like he wishes to be my apprentice or of master Xehanort, then that decision is his to take"

Terra, Aqua and Ventus wished to say something but they trusted their master, after all, he never lied to them before. As Terra and the others went to put Daniel back to the bed, the master summoned his keyblade and pointed it towards a stone. for a split moment nothing happened, but then the end of his keyblade shone and a beam of light came from it and it hit the stone making an orb of light to appear, he did the same on the side of the first orb. He stepped forward looking inside the two orbs

"Master Yen Sid, Master Xehanort… I think I found his son" he spoke to the two orbs; for a moment there was only silence, but then…

"… Are you sure of it Eraques?" an old bold and wise voice spoke

"We cannot jump to conclusions just because, as you said, looks a lot like my formal apprentice" another voice, but more hoarse spoke

"I am sure… the boy fought against me" Eraques said

"A battle does not show all of one's potential if he is not well train-"

"He fought me, Master Xehanort… using 'his' combat style and he show no sign of training at all" Eraques said stopping the hoarse voice

"… I… I do not know what to say" Xehanort spoke with shock and surprise in his voice

"… Are you planning on taking him as your apprentice?" Yen Sid asked

"No, in fact, I was planning to talk with you two to decide whose of us should teach him the ways of a keybearer" Eraques said

"*chuckles* well if that is the case, then-" Xehanort was once again interrupted

"I believe he should be trained under my watch" Yen Sid spoke getting both master off guard

"But I thought you would train just one student at time and that said you already have one" Eraques said with the surprise running through his voice

"Indeed… but you do not want to train this boy, am I wrong Eraques?"

Eraques stood silent for a moment and then he sighed and explained

"Last night and now when we were fighting, I felt a great amount of darkness within the boy's heart. I fear for my other students, if this darkness infect them, I wound not forgive myself for allow such danger around them"

"Eraques… you fear the darkness too much, something we need to go inside it so we can purge it away" Xehanort said with a serious tone "with that said, it is better for the boy and you, that he comes to train with me

"I think there is another way to train this boy" Yen Sid said making the other two masters confuse

"What do you mean, Master Yen Sid?" Eraques asked

"let the boy train with you for some time and then bring him to train with me, after his training with me is done, he with train with master Xehanort" Yen Sid explained

"You want him to decide with who of us he want to be trained?" Xehanort asked a bit irritated and surprised

"Hum… it is fair…" Eraques spoke "then it is decide, the boy will train with me for some time and then go to train with you two"

"Very well then" Xehanort said "but keep us informed of his progress" he added with a severe and serious tone

"I will" Eraques said and with that both orbs of light were gone and Eraques went back to his home to see if Daniel have already woke up

 **In another place, after Eraques and the Masters debate**

"Argh, this is not good" Xehanort said

"Oh come on, if I got this right this boy doesn't even have a keyblade, how do you think he will be capable of helping us?" a boy wearing a dark battle armor spoke

"There are other ways… but I need this boy in his top shape as well as Ventus…" Xehanort said calmly

"Urgh… fine do it your way, but if Ventus is not included, you add me out if this" he said pointing his finger to Xehanort

"*chuckles* do you thin Ventus and Daniel wouldn't become friends?" Xehanort asked

"…No… Actually… they ALREADY are friends"

"*chuckles* and so…?" Xehanort asked and the boy just grinned evilly

 **Well this is where we** **are stopping now, but don't worry this story won't stay left unfinished. Please leave you review and ideas (through PM and Reviews) for making this story better**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave you review**

 _FenixX13… Logging out…_


End file.
